U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,820 A makes known a device for collecting paint or lacquer residues out of paint spray guns that are connected to a hose with a receptacle for collecting the residues as well as their use, whereby the relationship is configured in such a way that during the interior rinsing of the gun by means of a rinsing flow for interior cleaning of the gun with the solvent, the degree of the interior cleaning can be optically controlled by means of a viewing window in the guns.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,539 A makes known in particular, a cleaning device for guns that are not connected to a hose, with which an exterior cleaning of the guns can be performed in a closed box-like receptacle that has a viewing window.
From G 88 05 391 U1 a canister-shaped or can-shaped receptacle for collecting the mixture discharged during cleaning of a paint spray gun consisting of paint and cleaning agent or solvent is known, with a collection opening that is open at the inner end and which continues at least partially into the interior space of the pipe section extending into the receptacle for the front end of the paint spray gun and a discharge opening for the discharge of air out of the receptacle, whereby the part of the pipe section that is located in the interior space of the receptacle has at least one lateral opening, whereby the outlet opening of the receptacle wall is provided at a distance from the wall section which has the collecting opening, and whereby the wall section facing the discharge opening of the pipe section is closed. A disadvantage of this embodiment is that no actual economical use of a solvent for rinsing the interior of the gun and thus for interior cleaning of the guns can be realized, because as a rule, only certain solvent quantities according to rough empirical values are indicated by a corresponding gun, in order to achieve a corresponding cleaning.